Alex Gutierrez
Alex Gutierrez, also known as The Archangel '''or '''Deathtoke, is a protagonist/antagonist in the Smartiest Persons Universe. At first, he was a normal human raised in California. But then, at the age of 14, he was gifted the powers of an archangel by the Light Crusade. Alex once used those powers to terrorize those he thought were worthy of death, but he has soon turned his ways after meeting Ariana Davis of the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Since then, Alex and Ariana have gotten together as a couple. They are on-again off-again members of the Guild, but they usually go off together to fight different people in the universe. As part of his gift given by the Light Crusade, he is also entitled to do certain deeds for them throughout the universe, like helping slay evil demons or getting kittens out of trees. Alex is also slight acquaintances with the Smartiest Persons, although he doesn't seem to interact with them a lot (except for formerly being on a basketball team with Gregory Fields, Diego Lamas, Vincent Bush, Logan Hall, and Diego Guerra). He also has a musical career, where he collaborated with Chloe Lamb. Story Early Life Alex was born and raised in Los Angeles, where he had a relatively normal childhood. That's pretty much it. Oh, and he became interested in music at an early age. He learned how to mix or something. The Light Crusade When Alex was 14 years old, he was walking around one lonely night when a meteor landed in a park not too far away from him. Inside the meteor was a broken down sword with some language not known to humans. Alex picked it up and thought it would be worth a hefty amount of money, so he planned to bring it to the pawn shop in the morning. But in the middle of the night, he was woken up when the sword started glowing red with unworldly flames and almost burned down the house. Alex took the sword outside and it played a message out of the fire. The sword had come from a group of deities far out into the galaxy called the Light Crusade. Their message had said that an dark and otherworldly evil had come to eradicate all light in the universe, and the sword was their last relic that they sent out in hopes that someone might master its power in order to stop the evil. Included were instructions on how to master the sword and use its powers to become an archangel. Alex, however, decided to use its power to simply make himself cooler. He followed the instructions and then the sword vanished, giving Alex extreme speed and strength. He enjoyed his new powers and went on his way. Fighting Demons Later, some random demons attacked a small part of LA, so Alex put his new powers to the test to show off. He killed them easily, and then became a myth in the LA suburbs. The locals called him the "ArchAngel", a mysterious guardian angel who fought off demons and saved innocent lives. The fame kinda got to Alex's head, so he played the part of the ArchAngel arrogantly. Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters